When i met you
by NekoFro
Summary: one shot. Lucy has a new neighbor who just loves dancing around in his underwear with his curtains and window open. one night her Juvia and Levy see Gray a collage friend of theirs in with the new neighbor and another guy.. what will happen when Lucy tells them to look out the window?


**I recently saw this picture on tumblr and it gave me an idea for a one shot, i hope you all like it... though i'm not sure it'll be any good.**

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfelia and me and my father used to live in a mansion before my dad company was bought out from under him. Now i'm living alone in a very lonely town house with Plue, my snowman like dog. I had always wished to be out of that Mansion, but now that it happened i guess i kinda just hated the loneliness i felt when my mother passed away. Anyway, back on topic, i live alone because my dad got a new job that sends him all over the world but i guess it keeps me in collage and in a home. I'm 23 years old and i came home from collage one day to find out that i have a new neighbor... who likes to dance around his room, with the curtains and window open... in his boxers. He hasn't seemed to notice that i have a front row seat to his dance show. My god is he fit, though he has strange pink spiky hair, his body was tan and built, he must work at a gym or dojo or something like that, his muscles my god they look so firm. Anyway... i first noticed him when i had my window open and i was trying to write an essay for my Astronomy class which was in for 2 months from now- yeah yeah i know i had time i just wanted to get it done so i could have Levy and Juvia over- and i could hear music blaring from next door which was strange as no one had been in that house since its previous owners died 3 years ago... i liked that old couple, they made no noise and had me round every weekend and helped me if i needed help on my astronomy essays or any homework. So i got up off my floor and walked out onto my small balcony- it's suuper small, i can only just stand there but that about it- and i saw him, just dancing away rather seductively to 'born this way' by lady gaga, i walked back in to my room rather shocked and then burst out laughing, i closed the window/balcony door and i climber up out my other window onto the roof and lay there staring at the stars and began to write my essay once again. funny thing is when i had Levy and Juvia over this boy seemed to have two of his friends over, one i recognized as Juvia's crush and a close friend of mine, Gray. He seemed to enjoy dancing and there was a big bulky guy with them who had piercings all over, he had long black spiky hair held back with a hair band and Levy was absolutely smitten. I told them about this a few days prior.. well i told them about the pink haired guy who i had not yet talked to. They teased me so now i could tease them... and Gray on monday when i can show him this video of him dancing to 'Let it go' and then Juvia fawning over him. Revenge is sweet. Anyway back to now, I'm about to call Gray and tell him to look out the window so me Juvia and Levy can smile and wave.

"Yo Lucy, whats up?" Grays voice sounded down the phone.

"Gray, look out the window to the house next door" Lucy said trying so hard not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Uh.. okay?" Gray said confused, he then turned and looked out the window to see Lucy,Levy and Juvia- his crush- Waving at him and giggling, Gray dropped his phone which caused the two others to walk over and see what he was so shocked about. Lucy opened her window/door and walked out with Levy and Juvia, who were both blushing. The pink haired dude stuck his head out his window and smirked.

"Hey Girls, where you watching us?" He asked in a husky voice making Lucy blush.

"Nope, we heard music and looked to the source and saw Gray dancing" Lucy spluttered,

"Gray, you know these three chicks?" The black haired guy said gruffly.

"Yeah, their collage friends. Levy is the small blue haired one, Lucy is the blonde a-and Juvia is the tall bluenette" Gray said stuttering when he looked at Juvia, making the two guys and Levy and Lucy give him ' _the_ ' look.

"You girls wanna join?" The pinkette asked with a childish grin.

"Levy, Juvia? You two want to?" Lucy asked the girls softly, though she knew their answer already. They nodded enthusiastically. "Okay... i guess we should walk over no-"

"Jump through the window" Gray said nonchalantly...

"W-What?! T-That dangerous!" Levy exclaimed looking horrified, i guess i looked rather horrified myself. But Juvia just silently walked to the edge of the small balcony and stepped into the window Gray helping her keep balance, it was that far but it was suuuuuuper high.

"You two coming?" Juvia asked as she stepped in to the boys room, the two other females sighed in defeat if Juvia could do it the so could they... Levy went before Lucy and the black haired guy just picked her up and put her inside and Lucy stood there terrified thinking of what her father would say if he came home at this precise moment.

"You coming Lucy?" Levy asked her innocent eyes begging her to come quickly as she was scared and nervouse around the big bulky guy. Lucy sighed and began to walk to the edge and she wobbled a little but the pink haired boy grabbed her hand and pulled her before she fell, so instead of falling backwards on her ass she flew forwards into the guys chest which was very firm and made Lucy blush madly.

"S-Sorry" Se apologized backing away more towards Gray and Juvia.

"Love rival" She heard Juvia growl under her breath and she looked at Juvia apologetically.

"Juvia, Levy, Lucy, this is Natsu" Gray said pointing to the pink haired guy who grinned. "And this is Gajeel" Gray added turning to the black haired pierced guy that sent shivers of fear up Lucy's spine.

"Sup" Gajeel grunted and looked down at Levy "Shrimp, Bunny girl, Juvia"

"W-Waiiiit a second... Juvia knows Gajeel, Gejeel and Juvia used to go to Phantom lord correct?" Juvia said tilting her head.

"Soo, you do remember me, Rain woman" Gajell said narrowing his eyes at Juvia as Juvia pouted.

"Juvia has told Gajeel once before, Juvia is not to be called that under any circonstances" She mumbled. Me and Levy where thoroughly confused but we didnt question it, instead i got out my phone and showed Natsu what i had filmed.

"Luce, did you... film... All of us?" He asked nervously, and Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, we just saw Grays dance and i just _had_ to film it to use it against him later on..." Lucy smirked, Natsu let out a hearty laugh as Gray looked horribly sweaty,

"Well, lets get this party started" Gajeel grumbled turning on 'Roar' by katy perry. We danced and talk for hours and eventually someone bought out the alcohol... and thats how i met Natsu, th elove of my life...

 **okay sooo this was my very first one shot, what do ya think?**


End file.
